


Song for Us

by ruethereal



Category: SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruethereal/pseuds/ruethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a game, Jonghyun reminds himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song for Us

Jonghyun’s palms are sweaty.  It’s just a game, he reminds himself.  Just another show.  Still, he can feel the mic slipping in his loose fist, feel his knees knock together, feel his throat constrict.  This isn’t like him.  He’s sung this a thousand times.  This time should be no different.  He knew Donghae would be a guest today, after all.  He picked this song special.  No, well, not special _for_ Donghae.  If he can’t look his sunbae in the face, it’s only because he wants to make sure he doesn’t lose focus.  Not that Donghae is distracting.

Well, ready or not, the music comes on, but Jonghyun finds that once he’s started, it’s easy to just sing like he always does.  He likes this song, after all.  Still, he’s panting from the last note, what with Donghae mouthing the lyrics, Donghae staring at his mouth.

Jonghyun bows jerkily for want of anything better to do, finding it easy to smile now that it’s over and done with.

“The thing is, I hoped he’d sing that song for me.”

Jonghyun’s mind whirls a bit, and it takes him more effort than it should to _not_ look at Donghae.  Sure, he’d thought of Donghae, picking the song, but really, it wasn’t _for_ him.  Really.  It wasn’t.

“Jonghyun.  Come here and sing it again.  Kneel in front of Donghae.”

He feels his feet inch forward a bit, feels his eyes shoot to Donghae’s face.  But the older boy’s expression, mildly interested, challenging, is of little help.  It’s just a game.  Still, a nervous laugh bubbles up from his chest as he takes shaky steps in Donghae’s direction.

“Yeah, go on, sit on his lap.”

Someone’s hands (Sungmin’s, Jonghyun finds out, when he eventually watches this episode over) shove him onto the proffered knee.  This close, Jonghyun can see the twitch of a smirk on Donghae’s lips, the tiny patch of stubble Donghae missed under his jaw, the way his bangs catch on his eyelashes when he blinks.

It’s just a show.  This is entertainment.  And this time, he sings without a thought.  The MC-hyungs hand Donghae a mic.  And if his stomach turns over when Donghae’s eyes go dark with the words _Oh, baby_ , when Donghae’s hand finds his own sweaty, trembling one, Jonghyun makes sure he doesn’t visibly react, keeps his game face.  Because, yeah, it’s just a game.

Still, Jonghyun can’t decide if it’s better that the song is done, or if it’d be better for it to go on.  But there’s no helping it.  And though he’s dimly aware of everyone else clapping and cheering, all he sees is Donghae’s grin of satisfaction.  Then Donghae’s knee jerks under him, and Jonghyun lurches forward.

But Donghae’s there, wrapping an arm around Jonghyun’s shoulders, pressing his mouth to Jonghyun’s neck.

 _Good job._

It’s brief and silent, but Jonghyun feels it anyway, Donghae’s lips forming the words against his skin.  So he does the one thing that makes sense, and hugs him, too.

It’s just a game.  There’s no real prize.  But standing on uneasy legs, making his way back to his seat feeling Donghae’s gaze burning into his back, smiling stupidly... Jonghyun knows he’s the winner of something.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't tell me you didn't see in in FBG ep14, too~~ :3


End file.
